


BAU Group Chat

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Characters, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Garcia creates a group chat for the members of the BAU.OC belongs to me, and I don't own Criminal Minds :))
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Emily's Where?!?!?

**P.Garcia added D.Rossi, A.Hotchner, S.Reid and 3 others**

**P.Garcia changed the name to: ✨Family✨**

_3:15 pm_

P.Garcia: :)

S.Reid: what's up with the chat Garcia?

E.Prentiss: ^

J.Jareau: ^

D.Morgan: ^

A.Hotchner: ^

D.Rossi: ^

P.Garcia: basically, this chat is for non work purposes, my friends :)

A.Hotchner: and we can bitch about the local pd of a town we're in and we not have issues

D.Morgan: hotch is ok with this? 

J.Jareau: apparently so, Morgan.

**P.Garcia changed A.Hotchner's name to Mom❤**

**D.Morgan changed P.Garcia's name to Baby Girl💙**

**Mom❤ changed D.Rossi's name to Dad🧡**

**E.Prentiss changed their name to Em⚘**

**J.Jareau changed their name to JJ 🥺**

**Dad🧡 changed S.Reid's name to genius**

**D.Morgan changed their name to Derek 😎**

genius: :)

Derek 😎: alright then

Mom❤: where's Emily? I don't know where she is.

JJ 🥺: idk.

Em⚘: I'm my car, I went to get food lmao 

Mom❤: oh, well hurry back.

Em⚘: yes mom, I will.

Mom❤: @Dad🧡 honey, where's Felicity?

Dad🧡: uhh

Mom❤: Dave, don't tell me you lost our 1 month old daughter?

genius: I found her. She's asleep on yours and Rossi's bed. I'll send a pic.

genius: [ _PIC 20071220]_

Mom❤: thanks spencer ❤

genius: 🧡

Em⚘: omg she's so precious 🥺

JJ🥺: ^

Derek😎: she's Rossi's twin, just look at her.

Dad🧡: I do make sexy kids, Derek.

Mom❤: says the man who didn't know where his daughter was.

Dad🧡: I'm sorry amore, don't be upset.

Em⚘: Mom's pouting rn Dad.

Dad🧡: where are you two?

Em⚘: his office.

Dad🧡: alright, omw.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_4:30 pm_

Dad🧡: I'm having a dinner party tonight, and all of you are invited.

Derek😎: I'll be there!

Em⚘: ^

genius: ^

JJ🥺: I haven't met Felicity yet, so I'll have my chance to.

Baby Girl💙: aw, of course I'll come 🥺✨

Mom❤: David's making his specialty for tonight, and he won't let me help him 🤧

Dad🧡: Aaron, honey, I don't need help. Besides, you need rest.

Mom❤: ugh fine. But I want to taste- 

Dad🧡: of course mi amore ❤

JJ🥺: you two are adorable I can't 🥺

Mom❤: thanks JJ ❤

Dad🧡: ^

genius: see you guys at the party!!

_(A/N: not all the chapters will be GC chapters.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *not a text chapter*
> 
> The BAU has a dinner party and JJ finally gets to meet her little niece.

_8:30 pm at Hotch and Rossi's mansion_

Everyone arrived and David was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Hotch had offered to help, but his husband refused his help, saying, "I know how to cook, amore. You need to rest. You're always either up with the baby or up doing work. Relax. I got this." To be fair, Hotch really wanted to keep busy. He hadn't got the all clear from his doctor to be on the field. After all, he had his and Rossi's kid a whole month ago and who was going to watch her while he and Rossi were away? Derek and Emily had arrived first and watched Felicity while Hotch had a shower and some time to himself. Penelope, JJ and Spencer arrived at the same time. 

JJ looked at the baby in Hotch's arms, and cooed, "is this little miss Felicity? Aww, Hotch, she is so adorable. Yes she is, yes she is." Hotch smiled softly and said, "Felicity, that's your Aunt Jennifer. She told me that she'd spoil you rotten too, like your Papa and Uncle Derek." She asked, "can I hold her?" Hotch nodded, passing his daughter to her aunt. JJ was very careful, as she had been with Henry when he was a baby. She cooed more and then asked, "what's her full name? God, I feel bad for not being with you, Hotch." Hotch said to her, "JJ, it's not your fault. And her full name is Felicity Amelia Rossi." He smiles as he said her full name. Emily questioned, "JJ, I didn't tell you what happened when Hotch was in labor?" JJ gave Felicity back to Hotch, shaking her head, "No, you didn't. Why? What happened?" Derek and Garcia snickered, with Spencer grinning and Hotch confused. "Well," Emily began, "Hotch went into labor at the BAU. In Rossi's office. When Rossi offered to help him, and held his waist," she tried to keep her composure, "he slapped him in his face, and said stop groping me, even though he wasn't touching his ass or anything like that." Rossi stepped in the living room to say, "First off, Emily, that wasn't funny. Second, I learned that day to not piss off an agent in labor." JJ snickers and Hotch blushed, "it was an honest mistake, and I didn't mean too." Garcia said, "sure Hotch. Sure you didn't."

_Time Skip_

Everyone had finished eating and were having conversations. Spencer was playing with Felicity, keeping her happy. Hotch and JJ were talking about parenting and JJ gave advice. Derek and Rossi were talking and drinking scotch, while Garcia and Emily teased Rossi behind his back. Soon, everyone left, leaving Hotch and Rossi, at home. Hotch put their daughter to sleep and then sat on his and Rossi's bed, waiting for his husband. Rossi didn't come. He got up and went to look for Rossi. He found him in Felicity's room, rocking her to sleep. Hotch awed at the sight, quickly took a picture and whispered, "I'll send that in the morning."


	3. Adorable Domestic BS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch shares the picture he took of his husband and daughter.

_9:15 am_

Mom❤: [ _PIC2007-12-20]_

Mom❤: here's a picture I got of Dave and Lissie last night 🥺

JJ🥺: that's precious Hotch!! 🥺✨

Baby Girl💙: I'm in love, we stan domestic Rossi Family photos 🧡

Dad🧡: how did I not notice you took a picture?

Mom❤: I'll never reveal that secret ;)

Derek😎: aww some ✨domestic✨ bitches

genius: ^

Em⚘: ^

Mom❤: language Derek 🤦🏾♀️

Derek😎: why? I'm an adult-

Mom❤: because one, I'm your ✨mother✨, and two, I said so.

Em⚘: get em mamas 👏🏼

Baby Girl💙: GO OFF MOM 👏🏼👏🏼

JJ🥺: pop off king 👏🏼✨

genius: 👏🏼👏🏼

Dad🧡: Derek, listen to your mother

Derek😎: alright fine smdh

Em⚘: as you should Derek 

JJ🥺: Mama Hotchner snapped sis 💅🏾

Baby Girl💙: as he should 

Em⚘: ^

genius: ^

Mom❤: okay now everyone get to work now 😂

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_3:30 pm_

genius: Ksjsjjsjsjajsjsj

Em⚘: Spencer what-

Derek😎: he's drunk texting 😂😂

JJ🥺: 🤦🏾‍♀️

Dad🧡: you best hope Aaron doesn't say anything.

Baby Girl💙: he's actually asleep with your daughter rn.

Baby Girl💙: [ _PIC2007-12-22]_

genius: that's so adorable

Dad🧡: at least he's getting rest, he hasn't slept a wink since Felicity was born. 

genius: oof

Em⚘: ^

JJ🥺: ^

Baby Girl💙: awe poor Hotch. I could babysit her this weekend and you and he could have some time together.

Dad🧡: thank you ^

Baby Girl💙: my pleasure Rossi ❤


	4. I'm sorry Em...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finds out some news...  
> *not a full text chapter*

_3:45 pm_

Em⚘: guys, I have some news...

Mom❤: yes Emily?

Em⚘: my cousin died... in an accident.

Baby Girl💙: aww, I'm sorry Em....

JJ🥺: is there anything we can do?

Em⚘: JJ, can you come over to my house?

JJ🥺: of course love.

Mom❤: take care of yourself Em ❤

Em⚘: okay.

●●●●●●●●●●●●

JJ rushed to Emily's house and opened the door to see her crying. She embraced her friend, and whispered sweet things into her ear. Emily, out of instinct, kissed JJ and JJ kissed her back. It was a sweet, loving kiss.


	5. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪

Hey everyone!!

I'm glad y'all enjoy this story!!

What ships should be in this book other than HotchxRossi?? Please comment!!


	6. Derek, I stg-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek pisses Hotch off.
> 
> The girls are cheering on their mother 🥺👏🏼

_8:15 am_

Mom❤: is everyone here?

Em⚘: I think so

genius: no, @Derek😎 isn't here.

JJ🥺: spam him, like your life depends on it

Mom❤: I would, if I wasn't feeding Felicity rn.

Em⚘: @Derek😎

Dad🧡: @Derek😎

genius: @Derek😎

Derek😎: wtf y'all want? I'm tryna sleep, and y'all dumbasses are blowing my phone like damn 🤦🏾‍♂️

Baby Girl💙: *gasps* he didn't-

Em⚘: oh so you're bold bold 😩

genius: RIP Derek 😭

JJ🥺: Mama Hotchner finna snap y'all, take cover 💀

Dad🧡: Aaron honey-

Mom❤: David, I'm calm. He's just lucky I'm not at his house bc I promise you..

Baby Girl💙: THE TENSION 😭💀

Em⚘: 😭

Mom❤: Derek, I stg on everything that is holy, I will drive to your house, beat your ass, come back to the BAU, wait for you to come to work just so I can beat your ass. Try me and you'll see.

Em⚘: YES MA'AM ‼😩

JJ🥺: OMG IKYFL

Baby Girl💙: GO OFF @Mom❤

Dad🧡: 💀 wow Derek 💀

genius: 😂💀

Mom❤: 💅🏾💅🏾


End file.
